Kuma Tsume
Kuma Tsume is one of the supporting main protagonists of NightMaeria: Lackluster Duo and its sequels, along with his NightMaerian self, Ursarus. He is an energetic boy who purposefully entered NightMaeria in order to get some excitement in his life. Appearance Kuma has a fair skin tone and his eye color is amber. He's semi-athletic in his physique and his dirty blonde hair is somewhat spiky and medium-length. For his clothes, he wears a plain black bandana on his head with a white silhouette of a bear's head and two bear prints below the head. Around his neck, he wears a metal dog tag necklace with the Japanese kanji for "kuma" (熊; translates to "bear" in Japanese.) inscribed in it. He wears a black tank top with three white markings on the sides that resemble claw marks and a white insignia of a bear on the abdominal area. He wears a pair of dark blue jeans with a brown belt-like accessory with golden studs on the right side and a brown teddy bear-like accessory on the left. He wears a pair of black sneakers with white fronts, white laces and white soles on his feet. He also wears a spiked bracelet on his left wrist and a brown fingless glove on his right hand. It should also be noted that his teeth are sharpened to slightly resemble bear teeth. His Bond Lock while in NightMaeria is colored ruby red and is in the shape of a star. The lock is located on his abdominal area and has two sets of red chains holding it up; both chains go over his shoulders, meet up on the back to form an "x" shape and go under both of his hips to meet up at the lock. The lock in jagged in middle and has a small keyhole in the center. He has a bronze chain bracelet around his right wrist and dangling from the bracelet is a bronze key with a three-leaf clover-shaped bow and a ruby in the center of the key's bow. His Spirit Releaser, Ursa Major's Blade, is carried in his right hand. It's a broadsword with a stainless steel blade with golden markings on the edges. The handle of the weapon is made completely out of rock and has cracks in it. The cracks of the handle have lava flowing through them and on the center of the handle is a ruby with a golden circular border around it. Personality Kuma's extremely energetic and always looking for an opportunity for adventure, making him the more extroverted one of the group. History Relationships Ursarus It's shown that Kuma and his NightMaerian self, Ursarus, get along with each other perfectly, even after they first met when Kuma first entered NightMaeria. Usagi Loli Suke Panku Yuki Kimura Snowdra Quotes *"Yo! It's nice to meet ya! The name's Kuma! Kuma Tsume!" (Introduction) Gallery Trivia *His first name, Kuma, comes from the word "kuma" (熊), which means "bear" in Japanese. **Likewise, his surname, Tsume, translates to "claw" in Japanese, meaning his full name means "bear claw". Category:NightMaeria Category:NightMaeria Allies Category:Males